


Gunpoint, dragged away, and isolation

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Whumptober stories [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: #5, #6, #7, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This story is set in an AU where Kiyotaka is the prime minister's son. Mentions of kidnapping, isolation, and Murder at the end. Enjoy!





	Gunpoint, dragged away, and isolation

It was the end of the school day, and Kiyotaka was walking home. Even though he was the son of the Prime Minister, he still liked walking. It gave him time to clean his mind, and go over plans. Suddenly, he felt something in the back of his head. His eyes grew wide. Someone grabbed his collar, roughly pulling him back. The person pushed him into a van and drove off. His eyes never left that shocked position.

The room he was kept in was dark and cold. He barely saw anyone, except when he was taken out for a live hostage notice. His father had a week. Kiyotaka could only pray to be saved in time. The room he was kept in was small, and dark. He barely saw the people who came to feed him. He had no way to tell time, no way of knowing when it was. The week disappeared.

His lat appearance was his captors following up on their promise. It was time to play reverse Russian roulette. The popped a single bullet out of the chamber, leaving the rest filled. They spun the barrel, and began jovilily singing a nursery rhyme. " Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was just fun, POP, goes the weasel!". On "pop", the bullet entered his head. He was murdered on live TV.


End file.
